chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
A Rare Hazard
A Rare Hazard is an episode of the American animated television series, Chaotic. It made it's debut broadcast on September 13, 2008. This is the first episode of Season Two: M'arrillian Invasion. Short Summary Tom flees to Perim after Kaz accuses him of cheating. His exile takes a treacherous turn when Tom runs into a gang of rogue Chaotic Players who are destroying rare Locations in the OverWorld. Tom is pressured into joining their scheme and soon has nowhere left to run! Episode There have been many sightings of Tom but Kaz refuses to talk with him. As the investigation continues,Kaz thinks that Tom deserved to be permanently banned from Chaotic. Sarah and Peyton decide to go look for him in Kiru City, where Tom was working as an inventory worker for Bodal. In the middle of his shift, he is contacted by mysterious players, who ask to meet with him. When he arrives, the location is instantly destroyed. The players then port to another locations after two female Overworlders attack. When Tom arrives, they destroyed the place. They've explained that the locations they've destroyed are ultra rare and have taken multiple scans to sell to the highest bidder. But they have now run out of sonic charges and need Tom, as their man on the inside of Maxxor's armory. Though Tom refuses, the players blackmail him by planning on showing Maxxor a picture of him, supposedly destroying the locations if he doesn't cooperate. While collecting new charges, Tom is confronted by Maxxor, but it revealed the former is working for the latter. The players' next target is a secret passage under Crystal Cavern. Tom insists that he'd go it alone, for Maxxor won't make it in time. But Maxxor warns that if another location gets destroyed, Tom will be to blame. As he makes his way to Crystal Cavern, Tom contacts Kaz, telling him to bring the Codemasters. He leaves a trail of pebbles to guide Kaz as the players show him the secret room underneath. It allows anyone to defy gravity and jump high. But as Tom was expecting Kaz, Sarah and Peyton show up instead. In a jumping fight, Tom manages to get and disable almost all, but one charges. with thirty seconds left, the rogue players try to port out but Codemasters Imthor and Crellan disable their scanners. Tom manages to grab the last charge and disable it. Back in Chaotic, it is revealed that the fight that Tom and Kaz had was just an act. Tom learned from Maxxor that a number of players were destroying locations, so the two reported to the Codemasters and the codemasters made the plan. Cast and Crew Episode Notes Airdates and Ratings Myths * This episode could possibly feature the Intress vs Chaor match previewed on the 4Kids Chaotic blog. Discontinuity, Goofs, Plot Holes and Errors * When Kaz came into Crystal Cave with Codemasters Crellan and Imthor, Codemaster Imthor's eyes were gold as the inside of his helmet when his eyes should've been green and black on the inside of his helmet. Allusions, References and Appearances This episode features the now destroyed location Mugician's Arch. There is an official event where players are attempting to fix the location by putting all of its pieces together. The pieces are in the form of cards that are scattered in random booster packs of M'arrillian Invasion, the new starter decks, and the tins. Click here to view the official website for the event. Continuity * This is the first episode to feature the new 3D character designs and animation, specifically introduced for Season Two. * The animation for the "Previously on Chaotic" catchup segment (from the previous season finale, Fighting Friendly) has been changed to fit with the broadcast episode's new style. Other continuity changes have been made, most noticeably Tom's scanner is now blue, Peyton's is now yellow, and Sarah's is now brown. Most likely the scanner's colors match the tribe colors. It is presumed that these as well as the minor wardrobe changes are retconned over the first season; so the scanner was always meant to be coloured differently etc. Releases Quotes Gallery Image:Example.png|Caption Related Articles External Links 01 Category:Episodes Notes and References